


I'm Sorry

by kkofi335



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkofi335/pseuds/kkofi335
Summary: What happens after Lena's bold move. Angst, that's what happens.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 to Oh Boy. The angsty aftermath.

“I’m sorry.” Those were Lena’s last words to Kara. It was all that toiled in Lena’s mind playing the scene over and over again. 

Kara laid in tears on her bed, frantic for understanding. Trying to grasp anything for comfort. But it wouldn’t come. Lena had tried to tell her that things may be difficult but that in time it would sort itself out. Something had made Kara immobile, tethering her to the bed. With nothing else she could do to satiate her sudden outpour of agony, she asked Lena to leave, to give her space. Let her try and think about ‘things’. As soon as those words had bounced across Lena’s eardrums, she regretted everything. Regretted the stupid dress. Regretting not easing Kara into her affection. Regretting never even telling her feelings at all. Kara deserved to be happy, that didn’t mean it had to be with her. She was being selfish and headstrong, typical Luthor. In a beat of a heart, the brilliant mind of Lena Luthor had these afterthoughts and the only thing that really expressed how she was feeling was “I’m sorry”.

Kara hadn’t even looked at her when she left. She supposed she didn’t need to or couldn’t, neither really mattered. Lena had messed up everything, with a silly idea of her’s. Her damned kink, that had gotten her into trouble more than once. She had way too much respect for herself and Kara to go running back and beg forgiveness. That would only further destroy her chances if there were any left to have. So she relented to this reverent nature and gave Kara her space. 

It had been a week after their ‘encounter’ when Mon-El came to her office. He had asked if she had spoken to Kara lately. Of course, Lena hadn’t the faintest idea what the Super and told the Daxamite, so she played along. He explained that one day ( probably the very same one), Kara had just told him that he deserved better than her. He deserved someone that would ‘honor’ him, then Kara had broken it off with him. It took all of her practiced demuring behavior to hold back from kicking him out of her office. 

Mon-El wasn’t good for Kara and Lena knew it. There were many reasons but the one that made Lena the most furious was his oblivious torpor holding Kara back from greatness. Nevertheless, she told him that Kara was a woman set in her convictions and that she couldn’t be swayed by outside forces to bend to their will. Of course, he couldn’t quite grasp the concept but she couldn’t blame him. It was Mon-El after all. He didn’t know Kara like Lena did. Or at least that was her hope. 

Once Mon-El had found out about the porta Lena was working and that Rhea had killed his father. He later returned and asked Lena to get him back to Daxam so he could prevent his mother from doing any more harm. Lena gladly sent him off without hesitation.

Kara had still radio silent. Yet, another week passed and another. Not a word, text, call or surprise visit. Lena, ever patient, said a prayer or calling to her Kara each night. Apologizing for her brazen behavior, for not just being honest in the first place, for not uplifting Kara when she needed her the most, for destroying her relationship with Mon-El even if she didn’t think it was right. Lena knew there was a connection beyond comprehension between the Super and the Luthor and Lena hoped that her prayer would be heard. 

\----------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed since Kara’s world had crumbled right before her. She didn’t know what had made her act with a lack of inhibition, without a second thought or care. What made it all worse was that by the end of that day she had lost her boyfriend and best friend, both equally as devastating. She felt her heart shatter into a million parts with ragged edges that couldn't seem fit back together. 

Part of her had wanted to confide in her sister or James. James especially because, she had once loved him in that way and, there just never seemed to be the right time. Kara had told herself that her happiness wasn’t going to save the world. Only her strength. The girl of steel couldn’t be moping around pining after something that was unobtainable. And, she certainly couldn’t dwell on her decision to end things with Mon-El . He was a good person who had earned the right to be happy. Kara had known the ways of Daxam in it’s prime and the prince surely enjoyed its bounty of privilege. But, he had left those ideas behind and wanted to be good, even it was misplaced at times. 

All of this weighed on her, each day growing little by little. Her friends had certainly taken notice. J’onn had stayed away from reading her mind, despite Alex’s pleas. Alex couldn’t seem to grasp the pain that ached her sister. Maggie hadn’t told her about what she saw, she owed it to Kara to let her deal with it in her own time. She wasn’t one to out anyone who wasn’t ready, after everything she went through. Kara had been so distant that Maggie didn’t really know how to approach her. What was she going to say? ‘I saw you getting some head’ or ‘It’s okay to be gay.’ Maggie liked guns, she could speak guns that’s how her Alex dealt with problems. At the shooting range. Maybe Kara just needed to punch something. 

There was even no relief when Cat Grant had returned to Catco only turning the whole place upside down. Yelling and screaming in her office. Not that James had ‘messed up’ anything just, Cat Grant is a fastidious woman. Kara and Snapper had been practically pulling out their hair when Cat was unhappy with the stories that were coming to her desk. Cat did the only thing she could do in this situation. 

“KEERAA!” She shouted throughout the office. Kara’s head nearly exploded from the volume. She rushed over pen and pad in hand, an old habit hard to break. 

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara stood at attention in the doorway.

“Thank god where have you been?” Cat said rather rhetorically. 

“With Snapper getting your stories?” Kara said with confusion. 

“I know that Keeraa.” Cat shook her head. “Listen, all I want is my latte from Noonan’s the way you get it for me. This silly girl James hired is useless.” Cat stomped back to her desk. Kara just stood flabbergasted. 

“Well go on...Shoo!” Cat frantically waved Kara out of her office. While some part of Kara wanted to yell that she was a reporter now and had earned her place, she needed a break to get some inspiration. She took a human amount of time to get two lattes and returned to the office, heating Miss Grant’s up a bit. 

Cat had been typing furiously, picking up pieces of paper and thrusting them back down.That was usually never a good sign. Kara placed the paper cup on the desk and turned to make her way back to her desk. 

“Kara, sit with me a moment.” Cat stood from her desk, latte in hand, patting the spot next to her on the couch. 

Kara rolled her eyes, sitting down with a plop staring catatonically at the plastic lid of her cup. 

“Now, you have the attention of the Queen of Media and you are sitting there like I stepped on your cat Fluffy. Spit it out.” Cat had a way of sounding so mean yet comforting. Kara hated to admit that she had deeply missed the media mogul. 

“I-I just have been having a rough couple of weeks.” Kara didn’t want to get into too much detail. 

“Well, I spent a year in a yurt drinking chunky milk. So I entirely understand the ‘sour’ mood. But this.” She motioned up Kara’s length. “Is not a suiting look.” 

“I don’t like it either but-”

“But what my dear? Pull yourself by the bootstraps and get back out there.” Kara looked up from her cup at the smaller woman, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

“I broke up with my boyfriend and I don’t have anyone to talk to about it because I can’t talk to my best friend. My sister won’t understand, she never liked him anyways. And you keep shutting down every story I put on your desk!” The words just spilled out of her without warning and the last part she had not meant to say at all. Maybe it was the coffee. Cat stood up abruptly. 

“Well, this business isn’t for the faint of heart. Your work is devoid of any true meaning or purpose. I’m sure even Snapper sees that yet, he puts this drabble on my desk anyways. I’m ordering you to take a week off.”

“But!”

“Get yourself together Keeraa and come back when you’re ready to be the reporter I know you are!”

\---------------------------------------  
Kara was determined to eat herself into a coma. She had 3 bags of pot stickers and 2 boxes of doughnuts. A whole week off and literally the slowest week at the DEO. Although, Alex was busy with paperwork, something about field reports. Everyone else had been too busy so she gave up and texted Maggie to come over. Maggie agreed even though it seemed a little too easy to get her attention.

The detective came through the door with a bottle of scotch in her hand. She pulled it from the brown paper bag placing it next to the greasy takeout bag on the table. 

“So, they suspended you for a week. Sounds terrible.” Maggie sat down plopping a potsticker in her mouth. Although Alex and Kara were sisters they certainly didn’t eat the same things. Together yes, apart no. Kara’s mouth was full of food but she didn’t care, she was upset. 

“I meunf wa am I supofs to do? A week!” Kara shoved the chopsticks in the container laying her head on the back of the couch. Maggie realized that this would probably be the only time that she would get to talk to Kara alone.There was no way she could be that angry at her. She had 3 bags of Chinese food, what could do wrong?

“Does this have to do with how you’ve been feeling the last few weeks? I know you’ve been down about Mon-El.”

Kara perked up sitting straight. “Yeeess. Why do I feel this way! I hate it.” Kara shoved her hands in her face. Maggie rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

“I know break ups are- hard. I know Mon-El was... special to you.”

Kara mumbled through her hands. “ Thanks, Maggie, you’re too sweet. You don’t need to be here. I can wallow in my pain alone.” 

Maggie chuckled. “What fun would that be. Plus I get to eat all this wonderful junk with you. Your sister only eats this stuff around you.” 

“It’s like why not?! Potstickers were made to sooth the soul.” Kara shoved one in her mouth to prove a point. 

“Clearly. Hey...is there anything else that’s bothering you. I mean, it’s been weeks and I don’t think it’s just Mon-El.” Maggie’s voice held a little tremble as if she was frightened to really say what she was thinking. Kara heard an imaginary pang in her chest. She didn’t think she was ready to process anything that had actually happened with Lena. Their friendship ending yes. But, the- the whatever that was, was too difficult to put into words. No less that she was starting to think potstickers couldn’t solve all of her problems. Kara slumped into the couch. How does she even explain any of it?

Kara felt torn in all the ways she could be. She had to give up the one person who knew both sides of her life, even if the earthly ways were foreign to him. She found out that her best friend wanted her, had her, knew she was an alien and to top if off confused the hell out of her. Suddenly, her sister’s girlfriend sitting there with her on the couch and it was getting uncomfortable. Maggie probably had sage advice regarding the situation but what if Alex found out. Kara was caught up in her thoughts when Maggie attempted to pull her out. 

“I’m not expecting you to tell me the juicy details but, I’m here if you need me. I’ve been here before.” Maggie nodded in an understanding manner.

The words, like balm, soothed Kara’s persistent ache but they were a little too perfect a little too specific. 

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Kara asked plainly. Maggie blushed slightly remembering what she had walked in on just a few weeks ago. 

“What’s that look?” Kara asked now adjusting herself to totally face Maggie. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Maggie got up to pour some scotch, she needed it bad. 

“You know something, don’t you? You know where Mon-El is!” Kara was getting antsy. 

“No, no....” Maggie took a swig and poured herself another splash then taking a deep breath.

“I um- when Alex and I- you canceled-I was worried...I saw it.” She finally blurted out. 

Kara sat on the couch totally confused. “You saw what?”

“You. I saw you and *coughs* a woman. There.” Maggie pointed to the bed. Kara’s eyes widened she thought her heart was going to explode. Suddenly everything was mercurial and spinning. Maggie stepped closer to somehow comfort her potential sister-in-law but was met with a firm hand. 

“Did Alex see?” That was Kara’s first worry. 

“No, I didn’t tell her either. But she may have heard some things on our way out.” Maggie hung her head. 

“Oh God.” Kara covered her mouth. “I’m so sorry that you- know- that you saw.”

“I mean, go you. I mean, I wish...” Kara’s mind flashed to Maggie with her sister and she gave a warning glare to the woman. 

“That’s not what I meant. Listen, I get it. Sometimes people come into your life like a tornado and tear everything apart. Alex certainly did that to me.”

“Well what happened was sudden but not the person. I think that’s what makes this so hard.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You saw Lena. My best friend the person I love.” The room was silent for a moment. “ I mean I love her like a friend. I just have all these feelings and I don’t know what to do. I’m Supergirl I’m not supposed to have feelings like this. I have to save the world and National City. I can’t have this...weakness.” Kara shrugged settling back into the couch. Maggie look puzzled by Kara’s behavior. 

“But you loved Mon-El like that right? You were still Supergirl then?” Kara was somehow uncertain of her feelings for Mon-El. She had said she loved him, she felt it. But Lena was different she made her nervous, made her cautious. Supergirl can’t be cautious, she has to be brave enter a burning building without a second though. Lena takes all of that away effortlessly. Just being there, just being in her life is hard enough without the realization that Kara would literally do anything to save Lena. With nothing holding her back she cried into Maggie’s arms and let herself fall apart, crumbling to a blubbering sobbing human. 

\-------------------------------------  
The next day Kara woke up from where she had fallen asleep on the couch, Netflix paused on ‘Are you still watching?’. Kara rubbed her eyes and turned off the TV. She didn’t know what was more depressing that she had fallen asleep in her clothes from yesterday watching Netflix by herself or that she had been sleeping on a half-eaten doughnut. Kara checked her phone, no messages. 

Some part of her had hoped that Lena or Mon-El would have reached out, to let her know they were fine and alive. Kara had to let them go, despite her desire to just get in a time machine and take everything back and start over. Maybe Winn could help! Why Kara thought Winn might have an actual time machine at the DEO was beyond her but she wasn’t thinking clearly. 

Kara hadn’t even cleaned herself up before she flew to the DEO catching Winn off guard.

“Kara, Jesus you scared me! What are you doing here?” Winn asked still holding his hands in a defensive position.

“Does the DEO have a time machine?” Kara asked without skipping a beat. 

“No, I wish! You could have just texted me that since…”Winn looked her up and down, noticing she only had one slipper on. 

Alex rushed up behind her. “Kara, what are you doing here? You can’t be here.” Alex tried to pull her sister aside, of course, she couldn’t. 

“Why can’t I be here? I work here!” Kara yelled. 

“We just have a human training thing, you know, we have um...a test protocol with kryptonite!” Alex was hiding something and Kara knew it. 

“Then why is J’onn here?” Kara pointed to J’onn standing behind Alex with a tablet, the volume was low but playing a video of some sort. Kara heard it with her super hearing and snatched the tablet from J’onn. 

“Today, we rebuild Daxam. Not as it was, not as what my mother wanted but to protect all people. End servitude and partying. As your new king, we will start new again!” It was Mon-El speaking to the people of Daxam. Kara’s eyes welled and glazed, she crushed the tablet in her hand. Alex tried to sooth her sister but Kara was in no mood to be coddled. 

“When was this taken?”Kara asked in a shaking voice. J’onn and Alex looked at each other trying to find a way to protect the young Kryptonian. 

“It look’s like it was taken about a week ago, we were just able to get the transmission.” Winn and his big mouth. He had even had pulled the video up on the big screen. 

“Agent Schott!” J’onn yelled in his gruff voice then pulled him away with a firm hand. Alex tried to lead Kara to a secluded area but Kara just stood staring at the screen watching her ex-boyfriend thousands of light years away. 

“Kara, listen to me. I know you are hurting now. But Mon-El is gone.” Alex really wasn’t clear on her sister’s recent breakup. Maggie had told Alex to let Kara heal on her own and let her come to her if she needed help. 

“How did he get there so fast? I thought it would take years on Earth time to get to Daxam?” Kara looked back at her sister a little less sad and a little more lost. 

“That’s why we were looking at this. It seems he used a portal to get back to Daxam. I don’t know where he found one but we’re trying to locate it.” Kara’s brow furrowed. 

“I know where.” Before Alex could get another word in, Kara left leaving behind the slipper like Cinderella only this one was fuzzy and pink. 

\-----------------------

Lena had been living out of her office. She was too afraid to leave in case she might run into Kara. The CEO wasn’t exactly living glamorous or healthy lifestyle. She constantly drank and hadn’t had a proper night sleep in 2 weeks. The blanket draped across her couch was very enticing but she did have to work. She had continued working on the portal. They had developed one and needed to start working on the others. 

Kara flew down onto her balcony with a thud and stormed into her office. “What did you do!?” Kara demanded. Lena grasped her chest, freighted out of shock. 

“Kara, you scared me.” Any other words escaped her at this moment. 

“How could you send Mon-El away, after everything!” Kara was inches from Lena radiating anger. Lena was truly terrified that Kara might actually harm her, not necessarily on purpose but possible nonetheless. 

“Why don’t you sit down and we can talk. Where are your shoes?” Lena was looking at Kara’s bare feet confused. 

“Never mind the shoes! How could you do this to me?” Lena turned and walked to get another drink. It was her fifth one today but what did it matter. Kara was angry and she felt as though this were a dramatic end to something that hadn’t even had a proper beginning. 

“Kara, I don’t want to talk to you when you’re like this.” Lena downed the drink and turned facing Kara hovering over her desk. 

“Why won’t you tell me why you did this?” Kara was on the brink of tears. She had cried so much that she thought there were no more tears to have. Lena sighed leaning against the credenza. 

“He came to me to ask about you. I didn’t tell him anything. But he was confused and hurt. Rhea and I had a meeting scheduled and they met and spoke. I don’t know what about but, he came back asking me if he could be the first test for the portal. Who was I to turn him down? So I did.”

“So you just sent him off! Why didn’t you stop him?” Kara stepped closer. 

“You said you wanted space. I wasn’t going to make him stay.” Lena was getting more upset by the second. The scotch might have been settling in a bit more than she thought. 

“Lena, I wanted space from you!” The words pierced the air making the office feel like an echo chamber.

“Okay, then you can just leave if that’s what you want!” Lena threw her glass across the room, shattering it against the wall. She didn’t mean to be dramatic but it hurt too much. It pained her that Kara didn’t want her. That Lena had done something terribly wrong. Kara flew off without another word. Lena wanted her to stay wanted to hold her in her arms, caress her soft cheeks. Instead, she collapsed on the floor in tears, utterly helpless.

\----------------------------------------

Kara had barred herself in the apartment refusing to see anyone. Three days had passed, now certain that her world had indeed collapsed. She had played ‘All By Myself’ by Eric Carmen 400 times, literally. Kara was nearing the end of her suspension and she couldn’t seem to pull herself together. The world was ever spinning around, the sun rising and setting but she was stuck on her couch suffering immense grief. 

If she went back to work on Monday, she wasn’t sure she would actually be up to the task of coming up with a story. Unless is was an opinion piece on the various Chinese restaurants in National City. But even she might not be up to that. All she wanted to do was scream into her pillows until her voice was gone, she tried, it might take weeks to do that. Looking down at her phone on the table, again no messages. She sighed and walked to her refrigerator only to find it had everything and nothing at all. 

A knock rapped against the door. “Delivery!” A man’s voice came from behind the door. Kara hadn’t ordered anything but maybe the restaurant knew by now, she would be ordering. That was an utterly sad thought. She slumped over to the door opening it with a shrug. Lena stood in the hallway looking more casual than Kara had ever seen her. Lena was wearing jeans and a T- shirt, not wearing any makeup. Although, the most prominent feature on her face were the dark circles under her eyes. Kara was unsure if it was seeing Lena again or, the state she saw her in or, the very big bag from Noonan’s but she felt both sad and happy at the same time.

“Before you close the door on me, I’m not here to fight.” Lena held the bags out for Kara to take them. Feeling a bit whelmed by the situation Kara resigned the fact that Lena wasn’t going anywhere, she took the bags and opened the door further. Lena stood silently in the hallway not really sure that she deserved Kara’s forgiveness.

“I know that you’re hurting but I didn’t mean to hurt you.I haven’t been able to stop thinking about...well everything. So you don’t have to let me in if you don’t want to hear what I have to say but I’m ready when you are.” Lena looked down at the carpet of the hallway the threshold of the apartment feeling miles away. Kara had made her lose all the confidence that she worked so hard to gain. 

Kara just blinked quickly back at Lena. Lena never acted like this, never so meek.Then again Kara wasn’t acting like herself either. Maybe Lena was hurting just as bad as she was. 

“Just get in here,” Kara said in a somewhat joking manner. Maybe there was hope. Lena walked in quietly closing the door softly behind her. Kara was stumbling about the kitchen looking for plates only to realize her sink was full of all of them. To top it all off, she looked like a wreck. If they were being honest they both looked unwell. Lena had felt a little unhinged actually being in Kara’s presence she hoped for something to anchor her, keep her grounded and not lose the only person she wanted so badly. To make matters worse even though they had been intimate it felt as though it hadn’t happened at all. Like it was a distant dream that they both had just imagined. 

Lena sat on the chair in the kitchen not really wanting to enter too much into Kara’s personal space. 

“I’m sorry.” There was a pause as Kara turned to face Lena empty handed. “I didn’t mean for things to happen like that. It did but I didn’t want to hurt you. I guess... I didn’t realize the toll it would take on you or me for that matter.” Lena played with her hands in her lap. 

“What toll has it taken on you?” Being wrapped up inside her own head for the last week Kara, didn’t really see how Lena could be hurt in all this. She wasn’t the one her lost her boyfriend. 

“I lost you. I lost my best friend. I haven’t slept in weeks. I’ve just played it over in my head again and again. I wish I could take it back.” Lena’s eyes softened looking at Kara who gazed back with empathic understanding. 

“You can’t. I wish I had done things differently too. But here were are, pandora’s box open.”Kara walked to the other side of the island sitting in the chair next to Lena. 

“I want to make this better.” Lena reached her hands out to grasp Kara’s, that lay limp beneath hers. 

Kara looked down at Lena’s soft hands, smoothly atop hers. Kara’s heart beat faster unsure of what exactly it meant. Lena had a presence, a strong presence that often left her… indifferent about the world and longing for something more within her own close sphere. Kara slid her hands away.

“I don’t know that you can fix it.” Their eyes met both wet preparing to let everything go. 

“I don’t want to ‘fix’ anything.” Lena shook her head reaching for Kara’s hands again. “You are perfect the way you are. You are so kind, smart, brave and beautiful, what is there not to love. And Kara…” Lena’s voice hung as she searched for Kara’s wonderful blue eyes. “I’m in love with you. I wish I had just said it instead of filling my need to do things…” Lena was trying to find the word. 

“Extra?” Kara let out with a chuckle and a smirk. Lena melted when she saw that. Kara was truly extraordinary, in Lena’s eyes. 

“Yeah. Extra. I didn’t mean to belittle Mon-El I just-”

“I don’t want to talk about him. He’s not here, you are.” Lena’s face lit up with the glint of hope that was shown in Kara’s. 

“Whatever you want.” Lena said softly.

In that moment, Lena would have cut out her own heart and given it to Kara if she had asked.But, Kara would never ask for such a thing. Lena reached out and cupped Kara’s cheek holding it lightly afraid to press further. Kara nudged into it. They sat silently for a moment a little too anxious to speak not really anything else to say but that they would try again. Take things slow feel things as they came. Kara had opened her eyes, inching forward, millimeters from Lena’s face. 

“Kara! *Bang bang*” Who the hell is at my door? Kara thought before using her x-ray vision to see that it was Maggie. 

“Go away, Maggie! I’m in the middle of something.” Kara was visibly perturbed and Lena just looked like a fragile finch. 

“Let me in! It’s Alex, she looking for Lena. I know she’s in there.” Kara ripped from Lena’s embrace, briskly walking out into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. 

“If you knew she was in there, then why are you here?” Kara stood tall over the detective. 

“I don’t have time to explain, but you sister wants to kick Mon-El’s ass. I don’t know what you told her but she seems to think he broke your heart.” Maggie looked up at her with a raised brow.

“What does that have to do with Lena?” Kara heard her sister down in the lobby. 

“She wants to use the portal to go to Daxam.” Maggie’s eyes were wide imploring Kara to help her from her erratic girlfriend. 

Kara hadn’t used her super strength in a week and she just felt her world tumbling again and she slammed her head into the wall busting a hole through it. Lena ran out concerned. 

“Kara, what going on? Detective Sawyer...” Lena reached out to grab Kara. Kara wanted her to go back to the apartment but it was too late. Alex was storming from the elevator fuming with anger. 

“Luthor! You’re coming with me.” Alex tried to get past Maggie but she was holding her back. “ Maggie, let go!”

Kara stood protectively in front of Lena. “Alex, we need to talk.” 

“Not before I go to Daxam and knock Mon-El’s head off.” Alex was still pushing on Maggie’s firm hands.

“I broke up with Mon-El, Alex. Not the other way around.” Kara moved Maggie aside, grabbing Alex by the shoulders. Alex was still focused on Lena in front of her. 

“Then why are you the one moping around?” Alex asked. Lena didn’t typically act like a shy schoolgirl but she blushed staring down at the ground. Alex searched Kara’s face which was looking a tad delirious. “What? What happened?”

“I-I can’t talk about it right now. But I will tell you when I’m ready. Okay?” Maggie was staring over at Lena and that was Alex’s cue that more was going on more than what her sister was willing to say. However, Alex’s unsated anger fueled her and with nothing really to go off of.

“If you hurt my sister, you’re dead” Alex pointed to Lena. That threat was not taken lightly by Lena. Despite her current feelings, she managed to muster a glare that could dismantle anyone weak. Alex was definitely not weak nor backing down. It wasn’t until their respective pairs pulled them away that the sudden tension was gone. Kara had gently led Lena back into the apartment. 

Kara was uncertain of what she wanted. Uncertain that she could really obtain anything meaningful and lasting. She had never had that. Growing up, she had her human family until it was torn about by Jeremiah's departure. Her mother wasn’t exactly the person she was close with. Some very small part of her wouldn’t let her get close in fear of losing the memory of her birth mother. Alex was always close, the closest person in her life. Now Maggie was that for her. Kara wasn’t jealous or even envious. She was genuinely happy for her sister. 

But like her parents, both Earthly and Kryptonian and her sister and even Mon-El’s parents; they had a partner. A strong, devoted and sacrificing partner that never gave up on them; fueled them to their goals. Pushed them to be great to rise above. Saving the world has been her goal, helping people, being the voice for the voiceless and never letting evil overcome good. The difference between good and evil was a whole nother topic that she couldn’t afford to dwell on. Lena waited patiently as patiently has she had been these last couple of weeks. In recognizing that, Kara had some admiration for that but also regret. 

“Why didn’t you come see me?” Kara accused. Lena’s confidence was melting away, wringing her hand nervously. 

“I wanted to give you space. You said you needed space. I didn’t want to force...this.” She pointed between them. 

“That’s not exactly like you. I mean, I just thought you would have fought for this.” Kara mimicked Lena’s previous motion. 

“Do you want me to fight?” Lena asked more confidently, regaining her Luthor demeanor which, Kara found herself startled by. 

“ I don’t know what I want. I just was surprised that you just...waited.” Kara hung her head, hiding the obvious crinkle in her brow. 

Lena closed the distance between them, gently brushing her hand against Kara’s side. “Of course I waited. I’d wait for as long as you needed, to have this. But I know you’re not telling me something.” Lena tilted Kara’s chin with her finger to meet her eyes. “I can see the crinkle.”

Kara blushed, not being able to take her eyes off of Lena. Kara wanted her, on a primal level. It was making it difficult to understand what she meant to her as a person. How she could love a Luthor. That flicker in Kara’s eyes called to Lena. Leaning in, Lena was inches away from Kara’s lips. Again she waited, keeping to the 90/10 rule. Kara would have to come to her, seal their kiss make this real. Kara’s breath hitched, mouth agape waiting to feel those lips on hers. Waiting for that familiar electricity surge through her. 

There was a moment of time that past Kara wasn’t sure but long enough that she knew that Lena wasn’t going to kiss her. Kara’s heart was beating in her throat like the beating of a war drum calling her to arms to find the courage to just move, even a little. Without a thought or command of synapses, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the Luthor’s. 

It was everything. New, filled with promise like a key to a locked door opening a world of possibilities. It was all this and more but it was short, brief and left them both hoping for more. 

Lena rested her forehead on Kara, breathing irregular. “Kara…” She said breathlessly. The Super wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders pulling her to her chest. 

“I want this. I do. But I’m scared.” Kara said with a trembling voice. Lena clutched at Kara’s shirt clinging on to it never wanting to let it go.

“I know me too. But say that you’ll try.” Lena pulled away wanting Kara to affirm that this wasn’t an empty promise that she wouldn’t run because things got too hard. A smile stretched across Kara’s face, bright and sparkly as ever. 

“I’ll try.”


End file.
